Ashlynn Ella
Ashlynn Ella – córka Kopciuszka, głównej bohaterki baśni o tej samej nazwie. Pracuje w sklepie z butami Szklany Pantofel (Glass Slipper Shoe Store) w Wiosce Końca Książki (Village of Book End). Osobowość W życiu Ashlynn istnieją trzy obsesje, do których dziewczyna zabiera się w sposób bardzo próżny. Pierwszą z nich jest miłość do butów. Swój wielki entuzjazm przekłada na prowadzenie sklepu z butami, co jest zarazem jej przeznaczeniem. Drugą pasją dziewczyny jest natura. Ashlynn lubi długie spacery w zaczarowanym lesie oraz brudzenie rąk w brudnej ziemi i materiale roślinnym, nawet jeśli nie jest to godne jej królewskiego dziedzictwa. Jej ostatnią radość stanowi Hunter Huntsman , którego kocha mimo tego, że należy do buntowników. Choć jej uczucia są prawdziwe, przez jej strach przed zdemaskowaniem ma tendencję do złego traktowania Huntera. Wygląd Ashlynn ma długie złoto-kasztanowe włosy układające się w loki, zielone oczy i brzoskwiniową skórę. Lubi jasne pastelowe ubrania z roślinnymi motywami oraz złote dodatki i biżuterię. Bajka Kopciuszek Baśń ta istnieje w wielu wersjach (ok. 700), ale trzon fabuły zawsze nawiązuje do poniższego schematu: *Dziewczyna jest wykorzystywana w roli służącej. *Macocha i przyrodnie siostry jadą na bal u księcia, zostawiając Kopciuszka w domu. *Zjawia się dobra wróżka, która dostarcza odpowiednie stroje i karocę, dzięki którym Kopciuszek może pojechać na bal do księcia, jednak musi wrócić do domu przed północą. *Kopciuszek na balu oczarowuje księcia. *Kopciuszek w ostatniej chwili ucieka z balu, gubiąc pantofelek. Stroje i karoca znikają. *Książę urządza poszukiwania Kopciuszka w całym kraju, sprawdzając, na którą dziewczynę będzie pasował pantofelek. W końcu trafia do domu macochy. *Przyrodnie siostry Kopciuszka przymierzają pantofelek, który jednak nie pasuje. Kiedy książę chce już wyjść, zauważa Kopciuszka i pomimo protestów macochy postanawia założyć pantofelek Kopciuszkowi. *Pantofelek pasuje. *Książę i Kopciuszek żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Relacje Rodzina Ashlynn jest córką Kopciuszka. Przyjaciele Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z wieloma osobami, między innymi z Apple White i Raven Queen. Prawdopodobne jest również to, że przyjaźni się z Briar Beauty, zważywszy na fakt, że dziewczyna jest jej współlokatorką. Mimo tego, najlepszym przyjacielem Ashlynn jest jej chłopak - Hunter, ponieważ on jako jedyny ją rozumie. Ujawniono także, że Ashlynn przyjaźni się z Poppy O'Hair. Obie pracują w Wiosce Końca Książki, a po pracy często razem gdzieś wychodzą. Miłość Potajemnie spotyka się z Hunterem Huntsmanem. Oboje ukrywają ten fakt, ponieważ związki pomiędzy szlachetnymi a buntownikami są praktycznie niemożliwe. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Ashlynn jest feniks o imieniu Sandella. Lalki Basic Ashlynn_Basic_doll.png|Lalka Ashlynn_art.png|Oficjalny Art Apple's Tale - surprised Ashlynn.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: październik 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBD48 W tej serii na głowie Ashlynn znajduje się różowy diadem z ozdobą w kształcie motyla. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są złotymi kolczykami, a jej szyję zdobi naszyjnik z wisiorkiem-butem tego samego koloru. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską sukienkę, ozdobioną wzorkiem z czerwonych kwiatów oraz złotą tasiemką przy brzuchu. Do tego, ma ona również różowe bufki z błękitnymi, siatkowymi rękawami. Podobna siatka znajduje się w pasie Ashlynn. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje złota bransoletka. Buty lalki są niebieskie, na wysokim obcasie, a ich wiązadła sięgają łydek Ashlynn. Do lalki dołączona jest złota torebka, która przypomina zegar. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Hunterem Huntsman. Legacy Day Ashlynn_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Ashlynn Legacy Day.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Ashlynn są pofalowane i sięgające bioder. Co więcej, widnieje w nich kilka warkoczyków. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się natomiast koralowa korona w kształcie liści, ozdobiona złotym elementem. Uszy lalki przebite są turkusowymi kolczykami, również kształtem przypominającymi liście. Jej szyję natomiast zdobi złoty naszyjnik z koralowym oczkiem. Ashlynn ubrana jest w turkusową sukienkę, która sięga kolan. Ozdobiona jest ona złotymi nićmi, a utrzymuje się na różowej siateczce z bufiastymi rękawkami. Do ubrania doszyty jest dwuczęściowy tren - pierwsza jego część stanowi turkusowy materiał, ozdobiony kwiatowymi motywami, a drugi - siateczkę tego samego koloru. Na obu nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieją złote bransoletki, a na palcu prawej dłoni - pierścionek tego samego koloru. Nogi Ashlynn pokryte są czarnymi kabaretkami. Jej buty to koralowe botki na wysokim obcasie, wiązane na rzemykach. Do lalki dołączona jest miętowa księga ze złotym kluczem oraz złota torebka. Ciekawostki * Przydomek Kopciuszka pochodzi od słowa kopeć oznaczającego osad z sadzy. A imię Ashlynn pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "ash" znaczącego popiół. * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 15 października. * Jej znak zodiaku to Waga. Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Ashlynn Ella. * 30 maja 2013: Ashlynn debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 17 września 2013: Ashlynn pojawia się w książce "Ashlynn Ella's story". * 29 października 2013: Profil Ashlynn zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * październik 2013: Pierwsza lalka Ashlynn zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * październik 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Ashlynn zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria odcinków AshlynnElla.png Apple's_Tale_-_surprised_Ashlynn.jpg Ashlynn_Legacy_Day.jpg 0.jpg 0 81b5f 564e4ef3 orig.png ,.jpg Briar's Study Party - study party.jpg tumblr_mtow4q9TdQ1sxhmxzo8_1280.png 0 81b55 99f57dd1 L.png Ab.jpg Shoes-ever-after-high-35090377-480-360.jpg tumblr_mzq65ltuub1rqy69do1_500.jpg tumblr_n0jt43g5RV1qm6l12o2_1280.png 1669614_690394074333473_1618524359_o.png Ashlynn_GF_web.png Inne Ashlynn_Basic_doll.png Ashlynn_art.png Ashlynn_LD_doll.jpg if Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Szlachetni